Zabójca Smoków: Smocza Historia
Nieznany z nazwy wulkan, Europa, 2000 r.p.n.e Ciało śpiącego, zielonego smoka zaczęło coraz mocniej i mocniej się trząść. Potężny gad zaczął się pocić i wydawać ciche, jednak słyszalne pojękiwania, a jego łapy zaczęły powoli uderzać w litą skałę wulkanu, budząc większość smoków w wulkanie. Gady przyglądały się z przerażeniem, jak ich śpiący towarzysz przez sen zaczyna wydłubywać sobie łuski, a następnie wbijać pazury w skórę. W końcu jeden ze smoków, otoczony największym poważaniem czarny smok, podszedł do swojego towarzysza i próbował go powstrzymać. Swoją łapą złapał obydwie łapy zielonego smoka, próbując go powstrzymać. Zielony smok zaczął wtedy w niemałym szale uderzać głową o litą skałę, aż z głowy nie zaczęła lecieć krew. Smok robił to wszystko, nadal śpiąc. Czarny smok podniósł głowę zielonego, po czym otworzył pysk i zionął ogniem. Nie był to jednak zwykły ogień, bowiem był on koloru białego. Płomień, który był w stanie zniszczyć nawet ludzką duszę. Czarny smok zionął nim, aż jego towarzysz przestał się ruszać. - To musiał być Zabójca Smoków.- powiedział stary gad o łuskach koloru fioletowego. - Prześladuje nas nawet w snach.- powiedziała jakaś smoczyca- Co z nami będzie? - Wszystko będzie dobrze, przecież Czarny zniszczył duszę tego człowieka!- zakrzyknął jeden ze smoków, skrytych w ciemnościach jaskini - Nie! Sukinsyn uciekł zanim mogłem to zrobić.- powiedział czarny smok- Wrzućcie ciało naszego brata do wulkanu. Niech spoczywa w pokoju. Dwa białe smoki podeszły do ciała zielonego i zabrały go na szczyt wulkanu. Czarny smok natomiast podszedł do swojej ukochanej, trzymającej ich dziecko. Mały smok co prawda miał oczy otwarte, ale myślami był bardzo daleko. Nie wiedział co tutaj się stało, nie wiedział że Zabójca Smoków użył Ducha Snów by zabić jednego z nich. Nie wiedział tego i bardzo dobrze, dziecko nie potrzebuje takich traum. Czarny smok spojrzał na swoją ukochaną i syna. Za nic nie pozwoli ludziom go skrzywdzić. ************ Kalim szedł wolnym krokiem przez obóz. Wielkie skupisko różnorakich namiotów i ziemianek było pełne życia. Wkrótce Mistrz miał wyruszyć, by wyrżnąć sporą społeczność smoków, a oni mieli tutaj być na wszelki wypadek. Z tego co słyszał, tylko raz Mistrzowi się nie udało i smok go zabił i uciekł. Od tamtego czasu w ślad za nim idą jego zwolennicy, by w razie czego dokończyć to co on zaczął. Kalim podszedł do największego z namiotów, w którym przebywał Mistrz. Wszedł i zobaczył, że Zabójca Smoków ma przekrwione oczy i ciężko oddycha. - Mistrzu, co się stało?! Zawołam medyka!- zakrzyknął Kalim. - Stój.- powiedział stanowczo Zabójca Smoków- Nie potrzebuje medyka. Po prostu się lekko przeliczyłem. - To znaczy? - Myślałem że mogę od tak wejść sobie do świadomości smoków i od tak załatwić sprawę. Mają Czarnego Smoka. Kalim słyszał, że są różne rodzaje smoków i każdy z nich ma inne umiejętności. Czerwone zionęły zwykłym ogniem, szare zamieniały ludzi w kamienie, czarne mają umiejętność zniszczenia ludzkich dusz i tak dalej. Czarny smok był wyjątkowo niefortunnym przeciwnikiem, a przecież nie jedynym. - Prześpie się.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków po czym położył się w łożu- Zostawiam orgaznizację na twojej głowie, Kalim. - Dziękuję Mistrzu. Mam kazać przyprowadzić jakieś dziewki? Albo masz jakieś inne rozkazy. - Chcę się przepsać, nie potrzebuje dziewek. A co do innych rozkazów...jak przyjdzie koleś który przedstawi się jako Baphomet, to karz mu się pi#przyć. A jak Azazel...to daj mu jakąś dziewkę do towarzystwa. - Oczywiście. - I najważniejsze.- Zabójca Smoków odwrócił się na drugi bok i spojrzał przekrwionymi oczami na Kalima- Przygotuj wszystkich do nadchodzącej rzezi. ******* Atak rozpoczął się w nocy, zmasowanym atakiem ognistych kul na wulkan. Czarny smok, stojący na straży jako pierwszy je dostrzegł i ostrzegł wszystkie smoki. - Samice oraz dzieci mają uciekać jak najdalej!!- krzyczał Czarny, po czym podszedł do swojej ukochanej, utulił ją łbem i wleciał w powietrze- Do boju! Chrońmy nasze kobiety i dzieci!! Za Czarnym poleciała cała reszta samców. Wlecieli w powietrze i dołączyli do swojego przywódcy. Widzieli na ziemi ponad setkę ludzi, uzbrojonych głównie w miecze, widły oraz siekiery. Dwa czerwone i jeden fioletowy smok podleciały nad tłum i zioneły na ludzi swoim ogniem. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, ogień nie czynił ludziom żadnej krzywdy. Smoki zeszły na ziemię i próbowały zaatakować tradycyjnie, ale ich ciosy przechodziły przez ludzkie ciała. - To nie ludzie, to duchy!- zakrzyknął jeden z czerwonych smoków. Nagle duchy znikneły, a wokół smoków utworzył się wielki na 30 metrów, żelazny mur. Na jego szczycie stał sam Zabójca Smoków. Wykonał on kilka ruchów rękoma i wielkie ogniste kule ponownie wleciały w powietrze i uderzyły w uciekające z małymi smoczyce. Najpierw w białą, później w dwie zielonę i fioletową. Ostatnia uderzyła w czerwoną smoczycę. Pod wpływem uderzenia ognistych kul, ciała wszystkich smoczyc zaczeły bezwładnie spadać na ziemię. - Sk#rwysynie!!- zakrzyknął fioletowy smok po czym rozprostował skrzydła i szybko wzleciał w stronę Zabójcy Smoków. Człowiek w ostatniej chwili zeskoczył z muru, a fioletowy smok poleciał za nim. - Czekaj na nas!- zakrzyknął biały smok po czym razem z resztą wzleciał nad mur. Smoki były wstrząśnięte. Gdy wyleciały nad mur, zobaczyły dosłownie rozerwane na dwie części ciało smoka. Poza okrywającą okolicę smoczą posoką, można też było zobaczyć że w oczach martwego fioletowego smoka nadal tlił się gniew. Zabójca Smoków stał tuż nad rozerwanym ciałem. - Czym ty jesteś do cholery?!- zakrzyknął jeden z czerwonych smoków. Dwa czerwone smoki oraz dwa białe otworzyły swoje paszcze i zioneły ogniem. Połączony, olbrzymi strumień czerwono-białego ognia poleciał w stronę Zabójcy Smoków, zatrzymał się tuż przed jego twarzą i uderzył w jednego z czerwonych smoków. Pozostałe zeskoczyły z muru. Nagle spod ziemi wyrosły ogromne, ostre żelazne kolce, które przedziurawiły jednego z białych smoków. - Kolejnych dwóch z głowy.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków- Możecie się poddać. Pójdzie szybciej. - Moja ukochana....moja córka....a teraz mój brat....zabrałeś mi wszystkich....- powiedział czerwony smok po czym rzucił się z zawrotną prędkością na swojego przeciwnika- NIE MAM JUŻ NIC DO STRACENIA!!!! Gdy Zabójca Smoków był już na wyciągnięcie jego łapy, w czerwonego smoka uderzyła błyskawica, spopielając jego ciało. Zabójca Smoków skierował swój wzrok ku białemu smokowi. - Kim jesteś?! Dlaczego to robisz?!- smok był przerażony i mimo starań, nie umiał uspokoić swojego drżącego głosu- Co my ci zrobiliśmy?! Zabójca Smoków wolnym krokiem zaczął się zbliżać do białego smoka a gdy już był na tyle blisko by spojrzeć mu w oczy, zaczął mówić. - Nie mam do was żadnej urazy, smoki nie wyrządziły mi żadnej szkody.- odpowiedział spokojnym głosem człowiek- Ale nie o mnie tu chodzi. Chodzi jedynie o rację ludzkości. Zabójca Smoków chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale biały smok złapał go w swoją łapę i mocno ścisnął. - Czarny!!! Teraz!!!- wydarł się biały smok. thumb|218px Kilometry nad ziemią, czarny smok gromadził energię, potrzebną do ataku. Na sygnał białego smoka, ziąnął wielkim podmuchem białego ognia. Atak ten był potężniejszy niż każdy inny, jaki Zabójca Smoków kiedykolwiek widział. Gdy atak już uderzył o ziemię, powstał wybuch który pokrył obszar ponad kilometra. Cała okolica zamieniła się w wielki, dymiący krater. Biały smok rozejrzał się. Był w samym środku tego krateru ale był żywy. Coś musiało go ocalić. Spojrzał w górę i zorientował się co. Nad nim stał ogromny, płonący, czerwony duch. Miał 15 metrów wysokości i humanoidalny kształt. Na ramieniu ducha stał Zabójca Smoków. Z jego oczu leciały łzy. - Nie dam tak dłużej rady.- łkał Zabójca Smoków. - Co ty do choler...- biały smok nie dokończył zdania, bowiem spojrzenie ducha sprawiło, że ciało gada się zapaliło i zamieniło w popiół - Pi#przony!!- zakrzyknął czarny smok, nurkując w powietrzu w stronę ducha i Zabójcy. Za czerwonym duchem pojawił się większy, 20 metrowy. Był cały szary, a jego ciało całe było z żelaza. Duch ten złapał ciało czarnego smoka i zgniótł je w swoich rękach. Tak zakończył życie ostatni z żyjących w okolicach wulkanu smok. A przynajmniej tak sądził Zabójca Smoków. ****** Kalim z niemałą ulgą zobaczył ciało swojego mistrza w kraterze. Zabójca Smoków leżał, opierając się o resztki ciała czarnego smoka. Kalim podbiegł do niego i zobaczył, że Mistrz uciska ranę na swoim brzuchu. - Medyk! Szybko, wezwać medyka!!- krzyczał Kalim. - Nie drzyj się.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków- To mała rana, mogłem skończyć o wiele gorszej. - Te całe zniszczenia...to wszystko... - Tak, jeden smok. Musiałem zmaterializować Ducha Ognia i Żelaznego Magnata. Jestem zmęczony.... Czy nasi ludzie upewnili się że smoczyce i ich małe są martwe? - Musieliśmy kilka dobić, ale tak. Wszystkie są martwe. - To świetnie, ale nasza podróż się nie skończyła. Na tym kontynencie co prawda nie ma już ani jednego, ale na innych nadal jest wiele smoków. Czeka mnie jeszcze wiele pracy. - A my będziemy wiernie za tobą podążać, Zabójco Smoków. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures